Lo que necesitas que sea
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Traducción autorizada. • Más que nadas, Ritsuka quiere ser un buen novio.


_GIVEN pertenece a Natsuki Kizu_

* * *

Lo que necesitαs que sea

Ritsuka quería ser un buen novio para él, pero estaba nervioso y, más que nada, era un inexperto. Esta realidad lo abrumaba cuando pasaba tiempo con él. Mafuyu era el más experimentado, por supuesto, y Ritsuka no sabía qué era lo que el chico esperaba de él.

Él era un hombre, por lo tanto, quería ser más íntimo con Mafuyu. Lo quería besar y abrazar y, tal vez un día, quizás pronto, incluso encantarlo y trasladar todos aquellos deseos y sentimientos que sentía por él en algo físico.

Antes de eso, Ritsuka solía verter toda su tensión en su música. Escuchaba música para sus conflictos, sus miedos y deseos y las canturreaba, componía y transformaba en algo en lo que sí tenía experiencia: canciones.

—Oh, Uenoyama-kun, me gusta esa canción —dijo Mafuyu, mientras Ritsuka tocaba ociosamente su guitarra. Pensó que Mafuyu estaba tomando una siesta breve en su habitación mientras trabajaban en la música. Entonces, Rituka lo dejó dormir y cambió a otras canciones que daban vueltas en su cabeza: canciones sobre cuanto anhelaba a Mafuyu.

—Ah, sí. Estaba empezando esta —dijo, sintiendo al calor tiñendo sus mejillas. Mafuyu lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te ayudo con las… letras? —ofreció, y Ritsuka lo miró fijamente, sorprendido. Mafuyu siempre tenía problemas con las letras. Tuvo tantos problemas expresándose sobre él mismo como el propio Ritsuka. ¡Qué pareja eran, hombre!

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto —respondió, suspirando pesadamente. Mafuyu ladeó su cabeza hacia él, esperando en silencio, como si sintiera que había más que Ritsuka quería decir.

Y tenía razón.

»Esta canción va… bueno, va sobre ti. Aquí —dijo, y no pudo darle forma a las palabras, a pesar de todo, entonces decidió tocar para Mafuyu la canción sobre sus pensamientos frenéticos que había terminado. Mafuyu lo escuchaba pacientemente y, por el rabillo del ojo, Ritsuka vio a Mafuyu tararear mientras tocaba; sus dedos avivaban de forma distraída las cuerdas de su guitarra. La música fluía dentro de su novio, y Ritsuka se maravilló por su talento una vez más.

Cuando estuvo listo, Mafuyu lo miró con esos grandes ojos llenos de devoción y admiración.

—¡Guau! La amé. —Hizo una pausa y empezó a tararear la canción de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos como si se aferrara a los sentimientos, las notas, la melodía y lo pintara en palabras en su cabeza. Ritsuka vio como tomó un papel tirado en el suelo, lo dio vuelta y empezó a escribir descuidadamente.

Ritsuka lo observó, leyendo unas pocas palabras y algunas frases, preguntándose cómo Mafuyu iba a armarlo todo.

—¿Puedes tocar esto de nuevo? —preguntó Mafuyu, encontrándose con sus ojos.

Ritsuka asintió y dejó que la música lo consumiera. La energía fluía desde su corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos, rasgueando su guitarra y dándole vida, respirando como un dragón dormido dentro de él.

Cuando terminó, Mafuyu ya no estaba garabateando palabras, sino que lo estaba mirando fijamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Uenoyama-kun… —dijo—. ¿Puedo besarte?

Ritsuka tragó un gran nudo en su garganta y luego asintió. Algo se quebró dentro de él y antes de que Mafuyu pudiera levantarse del suelo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor los hombros de su novio, tirando de él para acercarlo, y cubriendo su boca con la suya. Mafuyu sintió su intensidad. Sus labios se probaban mutuamente; sus lenguas se abrían camino y se encontraban cálidas y húmedas. Mafuyu gimió y el sonido dio un disparo directo a la entrepierna de Ritsuka.

Repentinamente se sintió caliente y hambriento, y solo él sabía qué era lo que más quería.

Pronto estaba nuevamente recostando a Mafuyu en el suelo de su habitación, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el suyo. Mafuyu, arqueado contra él, abrió las piernas de Ritsuka con una rodilla y frotó su creciente excitación.

Fue su turno para gemir, y Ritsuka estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el sonido que emitió. Mafuyu reía mientras seguía arrastrando su lengua hacia el cuello de su novio, pellizcando y saboreando su piel salada.

—Mafuyu –dijo, tirando la boca de su novio de vuelta a él, devorándolo y apretándolo contra él en un abrazo.

Por un momento, Ritsuka se alejó, acariciando su nariz en Mafuyu, mientras jadeaban y recuperaban el aliento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ritsuka—. Quiero ser… bueno para ti, pero no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo. Tú eres el primero con el que…

Las palabras se sentían breves en su aliento cuando sintió el suave toque de Mafuyu en sus cabellos, acariciando su cabeza amorosamente.

—Tú eres bueno para mí, Uenoyama-kun. Lo que sea que hagas por mí..., lo amaré.

—Dios, te quiero —dijo Ritsuka, frenado las olas que amenazaban con atravesarlo con un animal salvaje. Frotó su rostro contra las mejillas de Mafuyu y luego empezó a apretar sus labios. Mafuyu se movió con él, creando una fricción que comenzaba a empujar a un Ritsuka enloquecido como un demonio. Respiró con dificultad cuando sintió los dedos de Mafuyu que, desafiantes, dibujaron una línea por su columna vertebral. Tembló y lo sostuvo más fuerte como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir

—Quiero causar estragos en ti y dejarte sin aliento. Quero llevarte a la locura, justo como lo haces conmigo.

Ritsuka escuchó un nudo en el aliento de Mafuyu, y después su novio se movió debajo de él y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—Sí, sí. Yo también lo quiero. —Ritsuka cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

—Pero tú quieres tomarlo a un ritmo lento. ¿Verdad? Lo sé. Lo solucionaremos juntos.

Ritsuka se separó un poco y vio en los ojos gentiles de su novio. Sonrió y asintió.

—Te amo, Mafuyu.

—Y yo te amo a ti… —respondió Mafuyu, y peinó los cabellos de Ritsuka con sus dedos antes de empujarlo gentilmente hacia sí mismo—. Ahora, bésame de nuevo. Bésame hasta el final de tu canción.

Ritsuka canturreó como afirmación; tan pronto como sintió los suaves labios de Mafuyu de nuevo, escuchando sus sonidos, y acercándolo tanto que todo lo que sabía era de Mafuyu franqueando su piel, filtrándose en su cerebro, y excavando dentro de su corazón como una pacífica melodía que nunca se desvanecería.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácora de traductora: aquí, en cuerpo presente, la traducción de este hermoso fic de paynesgrey. ¡Muchas gracias por la espera.

Hacía mucho que no traducía, pero sí tengo experiencia traduciendo fics y manga, siendo el último mi quebranto _Grarden of Ligth_, el epílogo de _Banana Fish_, a dúo con Silvy.

*Agita un kleenex imaginario*

Esto lo hice con mucho amor porque me enamoré de la historia. Creo que paynesgrey captó muy bien a los personajes y la amo por eso. Y, justamente, por lo mismo, la traducción le tenía que hacer, en la medida de lo posible, justicia a su gran trabajo.

Fic patrocinado por los fieles diccionarios Oxford y Diccionario de la Lengua Española.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Feliz navidad!

_What you to need me to be_, paynesgrey. 24/09/2019.

_Lo que necesitas que sea_, traducción autorizada Jazmin Varishkova. 24/12/2019.


End file.
